Orion Black
Orion Black (1920 – 1979) was a pure-blood wizard and the eldest son of Arcturus Black III and Melania Macmillan. He married his second cousin, Walburga Black, and the couple had two sons: Sirius and Regulus Black. Biography Early life Orion was born to Arcturus Black III and his wife, Melania Macmillan, in 1920. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin house, like most members of the House of Black. At some point, he married his second cousin Walburga Black, and the two lived at the traditional family home of 12 Grimmauld Place in London, England. Orion was responsible for protecting the house with as much magical defences as he could. Family life Orion and his wife, like many members of the Black family, believed strongly in blood purity. To this end, they disowned their older son Sirius when he expressed different views, leading to Sirius moving in with the Potter family and Walburga burning his name off the family tapestry when he was sixteen years old. Orion and Walburga favoured their younger son, Regulus, and approved when he joined the Death Eaters. Though they were not members of the organisation themselves, they agreed with Lord Voldemort's values and goals. However, according to Sirius, they became dismayed when they realised how far Voldemort was willing to go to achieve his aims; this may have been the reason behind Orion strengthening his home's magical defences during the height of the First Wizarding War.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Death Both Orion and his son Regulus died in 1979. Possessions Ring Orion owned a ring which was later thrown out by Sirius Black despite Kreacher's efforts to rescue it. It was big and golden, and had the family crest of the House of Black on it. During a clean-out of 12 Grimmauld Place, Kreacher tried to smuggle the ring to his room, but Sirius caught him and wrested it from his hands. Kreacher then cried furiously and cursed at Sirius under his breath. Etymology Orion, like many members of the House of Black, is named after a constellation. Orion is a very prominent constellation, known as the Hunter. Contemporary astronomical imagery has Orion next to the "river" Eridanus and two hunting dogs, one of which contains the star Sirius, the name of Orion Black's older son. In Greek mythology, Orion was a giant huntsman who angered the gods, and was subsequently killed by the great scorpion after which the constellation Scorpius is named. In other versions of the tale, Orion is actually killed by Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, when she is tricked by her brother, Apollo, who is jealous of her love. Apollo bet Artemis that she couldn't hit a small mark down in a river, which was actually Orion's head, visible above the water as he was swimming. Artemis, not realising what her brother was making her do, shot Orion in the head. She then became distraught upon finding out about her mistake. Behind the scenes *Orion and Walburga's disillusionment with the Death Eater organisation, Regulus' defection from the group, Orion's strengthening of his house's defences, and his and his son's death all coincide. *On the family tree in the film Orion has got a large blue turban, but on the 2nd DVD of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix his turban is red. *Orion is a Japenese beer company. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' '' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' Notes and references es:Orion Black fr:Orion Black ru:Орион Блэк nl:Orion Zwarts fi:Orion Musta Category:1929 births Category:1979 deaths Category:British individuals Category:Males Orion Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Wizards Category:Unknown deaths